She Never Knew
by jackandwill4eva
Summary: updated! Ashline is a working girl from tortuga who decides to leave her bad life behind. she never knew that her decision would change her life... forever. PLZ R&R!
1. The Escape!

Ashline was walking along the streets of tortuga grumbling at herself because she had to go work in the pub again. She hated working in that stinky pub it was full of horrible men who cat-called her all night. But there was nothing else for her to do she had to earn money to pay the landlord and buy food and cloths.

Ashline hesitated before entering at the door, she sighed and looked up to the dark sky at night and saw a twinkling stare, she wished to herself that she could be taken from this way of life and onto better things.

She walked round some bodies that were lying on the floor and made her way to the bar screaming at one guy to "Get off me you scallywag!! I hate you!"

Ashline was 22 and very curvaceous and had perky pale breasts. Her hair was long and brown, and curvey and tumbled down past her shoulders. She threw her hair aside as she greeted Mr Turnbull, the pub owner.

Mr turnball always stared at her, she didn't know why, gave a scowl coming from her rose red lips. And she glared at him, her emereld green eyes flashing dangerously from her annoyance of him.

"So what do you wan me to do?" she snapped at him

"Go and clear dem tables over there ye little slappar, and don't ye' look a' me like that again otherwise I won't be accountable for mine and the customers actions" he growled and walked away and she stomped off cursing the fact she was working for such an awful man.

Ashline grabbed her piney from the hook and tied it swiftly round her waist and got on with clearing some tables, more than twice she had her ass pinched by an over excited old drunk man. Ashline had a round firm ass and it kinda wiggled when she walked but it didn't mean that any old man could come up to her and pinch it!

She span round on the spot the next time someone copped a feel and she exploded. Her temper was sometimes real quick to reach the surface she exploded.

"You god dam son of bitch if you ever touch me again I'll have yer guts for garters so help me god so I will, SAVVY???!!!" Ashline, kicked the man in the face and ran away in tears and threw her dishrag down on the counter and stormed out side of the pub defiant that she would not let them get to her.

She raced back home determined that she was going to make a better life for herself. She would run away. She grabbed up some clothes and a loaf of bread and ran out the house. She had almost left when she scampered back up the stairs to grab her necklace hat she only ever wore when she wasn't working. It was her only memory she had of her mother and Dad. They had given it to her. Once. When she was small before they died. It was a necklace which had what looked like a dark pearl on it. Ashline had never seen a black pearl before.

She ran out the house wit one last look back at the house, it had served her well. Oh yes it had! But now was time for a new life. She went down to a different pub to the pub that she worked in, this one was even rougher, she walked in with her loaf of bread and sat down hoping to find some pirate that's were recruiting.

She always wanted to be a pirate, it was in her bones. A few men came up to her and asked her for some business but she glared at them and told them all to holler off. She approached a few pirates hoping to get recruited but they laughed at her when they saw she was a woman. She had to re-think her plan. She ran round to her friend's house.

Carla answered the door with bleary eyes

"Who's there?"

"It's me! Ashline, let me in, please" Ashline begged.

"OK then, come into the kitchen, I'll make us a pot of tea"

"Cara! I haven't got any time for a cup of tea right now I need you to help me look like a guy!"

"OK, Well, my son has some clothes he doesn't use anymore I suppose you could use them. There in the closet there" Carly pointed at a closet. Ashline walked over to the closet. She opened the closes and saw lots of clothes in the closet.

After some rummaging around and trying things on Ashline was satisfied with her appearance.

Gone were her curvy hips, hidden behind baggy dark green pants and her elegeant ankles were now stuffed in some knee high boots, she had found some beads and tied them to the boots so they hanged down and waved about a bit. She made a belt out of a bright blue sash and she tucked the white shirt into the pants. It was one of those big flowy shirts. She had atop that a tan colored vest, which she thought helped cover her breasts a little. She had also found a red sash and decided to tie that round her head to help tame her wild hair.

She liked her hair, it had taken her years to grow it so long, but it was like she wanted to be, free, it tumbled down her back effortlessly, and it bounced to and fro when she walked along. It was a deep rich brown color and she liked to play with it sometimes. She would stroke her hair and dream of the sea, which would always calm her down after a angry night at the pub.

She decided to call herself Ash. And She walked out of the house and went to the pub she had just been to and spoke to a fat man.

"Hi, I'd like to come aboard" she said

"oh really would you?" said Gibbs.

"Well, yeah" She said

"OK then lad. ye got any weapons on ye?"

Ashline pulled out a sharp knife out of her pocket, it was long and silver and very sharp. she didn't know where it came from she just knew she liked it, it had a interesting bird carved on it in black. she never knew what bird it was all she knew it was black and she liked it.

"That'll be just fine lad" said gibbs, "come aboard the Pearl…"


	2. A Bored the perl

Ashline wandered up the plank of the pearl, it's beauty was outstanding. Gibbs lead her aboard to meet the captain. Ashline had been told by Gibbs to call him Captain Sparrow.

Captain Sparrow sounded quite strict and Ashline was beginning to have second thoughts when she saw some ugly men who were apart of the crew.

Gibbs knocked on Captain Sparrow's door and waited for an answer. He smiled at me whilst we waited. "What did you say yer name was again boy?"

"Ashli-" I started, "Ashley, yes, but I like being called Ash"

"Have ye got a surname boy?"

I gasped, I hadn't thought of that, I used my own name, it didn't seem a problem, no-one knew me.

"Turner. I'm Ash Turner"

"Turner ay?? Well de captain will be interested to know that abou' ya boy. That he will"

Gibbs scared me a little, he looked so strange.

"COME IN!!" Yelled a man from inside the cabin

"that's us" said Gibbs and he opened the door wide and went inside the cabin, I followed him into the cabin, it was magnificent. I stood gaping as all around me was treasure. I looked at the walls and there was bookshelves with lots of books on them. And then I saw a desk where there was lots of paper piled high. And two men were watching Ashline.

"This here is Ash, new crew member" Gibbs bowed and backed out of the door which he closed behind him.

"Ash. What's hat short for?" A man with dreadlocks asked

"Ashley, sir"

"That's captain boy, savvy?"

"Yes sir, sorry si-captain, sir, Oh sorry!!" Ashline went bright red with embarrassment.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he stood up and walked over to me. I watched him approach. "this is my first mate, Will. You'll call him Mr turner" Ashline gasped, they had the same surname.

"Now then tell me your story, why you aboard the pearl?"

"To get anew life captain"  
"oh right and are you willing to face all most certain death to serve me?" he asked biting an apple he had in his hand.

"uh… I guess. Sure. "Ashline replied a bit unsure of what she should of said.

"You guess?" Will stood up.

"the captain is a brave man, you'd be a fool not to be loyal to such a brave person. He is the bravest guy I know, and you'll do well to be respectful"

Ashline felt tears prick her eyes and she hanged her head in shame

"I'm sorry, you just caught me unawares is all. I Won't make thte mistake again. Captain. Mr Turner"

"It's OK Ash, you're young, how old are ye anyway?"

"Oh" Ashline sniffed a little "I'm err. 19"  
"Ye look a bit young fer 19, you ain't lying to me boy are ye, savvy?" said Jack.

"NO!" Ahsline cried.

"OK" said Jack

"thank you" said Ashline

"As, what are you going to do to help out around here?" said Will.

"That's a good question Will" Said Jack "Answer us"

Ashline looked round. She hadn't thought about that.

"Umm, well, I ain't never worked on a ship before, I don't really know. Maybe I could help you teo out?"

Will and Jack looked at each other.

"help out?" asked Jack

"Yeah" Said Ashline

"that could work" said will.

"it could work very well, I've been needing an assistant to help me with stuff" Said Jack

"So have I" said Will.

They then both looked at me and said together "your hired." Except that Jack said "Yer" instead of your because he had bit of a rough accent and will had a much nicer voice, more smooth and nice. Bu jack's voice was nice as well, kinda gravely. Sexy.

Ashline was staring at them a bit speechless.

"Well thank you, both of you, I'll be a really great help. You'll see. I'm used to helping people. I served at a bar because I had to work for a living since my mum and dad died when I was young"  
"I didn't ask fer yer life story boy" Said Jack finishing his apple. "Now, Will, show Ash his quarters. Better give him the one between ours I say" And jack sat down and read a book that was open on his desk. I was seething, Jack was sooo rude!! How dare he speak to me like that. I was about to say something when will said something instead.

"Come with me Ash" said will and he took my arm and lead me out of the captain's office.

I walked across the deck and was amazed a all the ropes. I never knew you needed so many ropes to drive a ship. Will took Ashline down some stairs and into the private quarters. He opened a door. "These will be your living quarters aboard the pearl Ash."

I walked into a decent sized room and look all around. There was a table and a chair, a book case with a few books on. A trunk and a mirror on the wall. TO the left was the bedroom, I peeked round the door and saw it was quite large with a large comfy bed and a chest to store my clothes, it had a small shelf with a candle on it and a small window.

Across the main room was a bathroom which had a nice bath and a small sink in it and a toilet.

"It's not much" said will, but I'm sure you'll be comfy

"Thank you!" I said dropping by small bag of things on the table. I'm sure I will like it here.  
"OK, come with me" said Will "I'll show you round the ship"  
Ashlne followed will round the ship taking it all in when the conversation turned to the captain.

"he's quite rude" Said Ashline

"you don't know him. He's great really" said Will

"Well, I think he's rude. I don't like him"

"Well, that's fine, but remember you agreed to be his helper and mine."

"Oh yeah. I'd much rather be just your helper" Ashline said "If Jack is rude to me once more I don't know what I'll do!"

Will laughed "Come on Ash, let's go to dinner"

We walked down some steps into the dining room there were lots of pirates there. Jack waved us over to sit with him. Will gave him the thumbs up and did some hand movements to show he was going to get some food first.

We went to the kitchens and got some stew and some water. And we sat down with Jack

"Hi Ash, you alright? Settle din yet?" asked Jack

"Yeah" Ashline said picking at her stew "It's really nice on here" she said with a smile.

"What's wrong?" said jack sensing that Ash wasn't in a good mood "You upset?"

"No, just a little overwhelmed"

"well I tell you what why don't you come to by cabin tonight with will and we can play some cards, help you settle in a bit?"

Ashline smiled a huge bright smile "I'd sure like that"

"Right then" Jack said "See you at seven" and he got up and walked away. Ashline watched him leave a little more happy about spending her time aboard the black pearil.


	3. A drunken Evening

Ashline crept her way upto Jack's cabin that evening and knocked on his door and waited for a response.

"Come on in!!"

Ashline took a deep breathe and entered Jack's room "sit down" he said, so she sat down looking all around.

"I sure do like your cabin Jack"

Jack grinned and chewed on a apple "Thanks, luv, I like it too. Sit down"

"oh, ooops, sorry"Ashline wass till standing

"Want some rum before will gets here?"

"sure" Said ashline

Jack got up and poured some rum for ashline, his back to her. Ashline looked him up down her eyes linging on Jack's round ass. She smiled to herself but then coughed, she was a boy and guys didn't like guys like that.

"So Ash," Said Jack turning round on the s pot "Care to tell me about yerself, lad?"

Ashline took the rum and said "OK. What do you want to know?" She thought she should be careful and not reveal too much about herself.

"Well, fer starters, where d'ya come from, savvy?"

"Oh, Tortuga mostly. I grew up there mostly and Then my ma and pop died when I was just a little gi- guy" Ashline corrected herself

"Ahh, it's hard ife when ye lose yer folks so young" Jack looked a little sad but then asked Ash a bit more about her life "so, Ash, how have u been earning yer keep all this time?"

"Oh, I worked in a pub, until now"

Will walked in to the cabin.

"Hey Will" Said Ash

"Hi Ash" said Will

"Hi Will" Said Jack.

"Hi there Jack" said Will "jack u got anything for me?" Will said a bit mysteriously. I couldn't work out what he was talking about. Jack gave Will a smile and nodded his head and they both moved into the other room, Jacks saying "scuse us, mate" to me before they left.

Ash craned her neck to see what they were upto, but all she could see was that they were probably talking to each other. Jack gave will something and Will oput it in his pocket. Then they came out again and sat down.  
"Now, Ash! Have u ever played cards before?" Ash shook her head, going sightly red.

"We;'ll teach you!!" Said Will. And in not me Ash had forgotten all about the exchange between Jack and Will.

SOMETIME LATER

"You.. you know… Ash… Ashy…" Slurped Jack. He fell on the floor. "I shore..sure thi..think you've got a pretty Neckpace" he giggled. Ash clutched her neckplace.

"Oh, its my moms" said Ash.

Will said something "You know Ash…" staterted Will "I've been wondering something about you"  
Ashline panicked. "What??!!" She jumped up. Her temper getting thebetter of her. "What is it you think you know about me???!"

But Will was drunk and had fallen on top of jack and they were giggling and pretending to fight.

"Will! Quit it!!" Shouted Jack when Will was trying to take Jack's boots off. "Quit it!!" Ashline crept out of the room, sad and upset that she was being ignored. She just wanted to have a nice game of cards and those guys ruined it all.

She wandered around the ship a bit until she bumped into annamaria.  
"Hey Annie" she said

"Hey boy, what you doing, I thought you were wit' the captain"

"yeah well, he and will got drunk, so I came out here to get some fresh air" Ashline held her pearl necklace in her hands and stared out to the ocean.

"what's that you got thee boy?"

"You know, I have a name!" Ash retorted "Its Ash, and you'd be curteous to use it, so you would"

"Ok, sorry Ash" said Anna "What is it yer holding?"

"A necklace, it was my moms"

"Oh right" said Annemarie.

Annemarie watched as Ash looked out over he dark sea a strange look about her face as though she was remembering a distant memory.

All of a sudden they were broken from t heir silents. When a watchman shouted "QUICK, MAN OVER BORED!!"

Ash and Anna ran to the other side of the ship to see what was going on. And man was floating on a bit of wood and looked to be in concsious.

The man as raised to the deck and Ash went over to him to help. The man was gasping hard to breath he looked at Ash and gave her something.

"Here, take this" He placed something in her hands and with the last breath he said "Beware the greyskull…" and he died. Ash tried hard not to cry and stood up and slipped the whatever it was into her pocket.

She walked back to her cabin too tired to even get undressed ad fell asleep at her table, which is where will found her later on. He gently picked her up and put her into bed. Ash dreamt hat night hat she felt smooth hands stroke her face, but it was just a dream. She smile din hr sleep and rolled over.

………………..TBC!!!!!!


	4. Jack's favour

Next morning, Ashline woke up a smile still on her face. But it soon disappered when she realized they were being attacked by pirates, she rushed out of bed and took a shower and got dressed. She tied her hair back in her red banada that she liked so much, grabbed her sword that she brought with her and ran out on deck to help fight.

"Jack, watch out!!" Ash called, jack swung round and killed a pirate just in time

"thanks mate!" he shouted.

"No problem!!" Ash shouted back and she fought with some pirates and killed a few - she was on the top deck with Jack, fighting pirates, Ash was a natural sword fighter even helped jack out with a few tricky situatation. The pirates saw they had lost and ran off board. Ash and Jack were back to back, panting heavily, they faced each other and grinned "good fighting, lad, were did ya learn to fight like that?"

Ash was flushed with excitement and answered "I dunno, I never fought before. Why do you think I'm good at it?"

"I sure do. Perhaps I should give yer lessons, seeing as how your so good now, you'd be great with a little teaching. And I'm a great teacher savvy??"

"Ok, I'll do it" said ash "lets have sum rum!"

"a grand idea my boy – tell ya what, let's land over their" he said pointing to a town on the coast "We can drink tin the pubs there"  
"OK!" said ash and she ran off down the steps and Jack walked of shouting orders to his crew.

Ash was laying on deck, reading a book about davy Jones when will walked up and got in her light.

"I hear you did well today Ash"

"Huh?"

Will crouched down and sat down next to ash "I heard you put in a good fight, jack was impressed, didn't stop talking about you!" Will grinned.

Ash blushed. "Oh."

"It's OK, you're good lad, I like you."  
"You like me?" Ashs eye goggled

"Yeah, I'd say we're friends, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, yes!!" Said ash "best friends, that's for sure!"

"good, Im glad I'm your friend Ash. What ;s that your reading?"

"Oh, it's about davey jones"  
"Oh right. Sounds cool"  
"It's way cool, You should read it sometime"  
"Mmm. Yeah, maybe…." Muttered will.

"What's the matter will?" asked Ash

"Oh, well, I can't read can i? never got taught." He said sadly

"Well, I can teach you if you like" suggested ash

"you'd do that?" asked Will "I thought you might laugh"

"I'd never laugh at you. We're friends. I'll help you read will"

"Ok, what can I do for you?" Asked Will.

"Nothing silly" laughed Ash, Her hair sparkling in the sun, her face came alive. Will was staring at her "We're friends will, that's enough for me"

"you know, you ; have the nicest eyes I've ever seen Ash"

"get outta here" said Ash and shoved will playfully away. Will laughed.

They lay there for some time ahs reading and will humming some tunes about the sea and being a blacksmith.

They both got up when they heard the called for lunch, and ash carefully put her book away in her shower. Will was hanging around, but she wanted to get changed and couldn't have him nearby in case he found her out.

"Hey, Will, I'll catch you up, OK? Save me a seat!" Ash called round the door throwing a smile at will.

"OK Ash, see you in a bit" and he walked away and closed the door.

Ash sighed in relief and slumped against the wall. She let her hair tumble free down her back and admired herself in the mirror. she brushed her hair a bit and found out anew shirt to wear, this one was sea blue, she tied a green sash round her waist – tied her hair back with a black band and headed down to lunch.

She saw will with jack and they waved her over once she got her lunch of soup and bread. She sat down.

"Hi ash" said will and jack together

"hiya" said ash "This looks great!!" she dug in not realizing how hungry she was. Her necklace fell forward as she leant over to eat her soup.

"whats that you got there" asked jack, biting an apple

"huh?" asked ash, "what?" she had not realized the necklace was visible.

"that" jack touched the necklace with a finger and held it in his hands "that's a pretty necklace, where d'ya get it?" he was staring at it.

It was her pearl necklace that was black. "Oh… my mom" Said Ash.

"it's real pretty. Looks like a pearl…" said Jack quietly.

Ash snatched it away "Well that it is, but it's mine, so I'll be having it back now"  
"ok ok ok ok sorry" said jack. "I just liked it is all."

"It's OK. I'll show it you late if you like, not here where peole can see."

"OK" said Jack. "Hey, how about your fighting lad, that was great today, didn't realize having a helper would oome in so handy! Which is a point, I need you to get some one to stock up my rum when were down the pub. I'm looking forward to that, should be good, beer and ladies!!!"

Ash screwed up her face, was she expected to flirt with all those hoares???? She didn't thin shed be able to do it

"What's the matter?" asked will.

"Nothing" said ash too quickly.

LATER THAT NIGHT++++++++++++

"YO ho, YO HO!!! Pirates life for me" sang jack and will and ash, they all fell back down in their seats

Will spotted a woman nearby. "I'll have her" he said confidently and walked away staggering to the woman. Ash watched him go, and quietly sipped her beer.

"What's wrong with you boy?" asked jack moving round to ashs side of the table "yer all quiet"

Ash didn't want her secret to come out now, but she didn't want to kiss a girl to keep up the apperence. She didn't know what to do. She stared into jack's eyes, finding a depth of kindness she never expected.

"I dunno. Can we go for a walk or something?" asked ash, blinking.

"Sure thing" Jack stood up and they both walked out of the pub and down some side streets until they were coming up to the country side, Ash sat aon a wall and jack stood still.

"so you gonna tell me what's worng… lemme guess… you ain't never kissed a girl before?"

Ash hung her head "yeah, I haven't" well she wasn't lying!!!

"what, never??? How old are you?? You musta" said Jack flingin his arms around the way he does.

"Well, I haven't!!" Shouted ash, defiant.

"Aint you ever wondered what it would be like???" asked jack

"Not really…" Started ash, but then decided she shouldn't make herself out to sound to girly ".. well, yeah I've wondered what it's be like to kiss someone" I've never wandered what it'd be like to kiss a girl though, eww!! Thought ash to herself.

"look, ells you what" said jack "What if I kiss you, then you'd know!" Ash gaped at jack, "You can't kiss me, I'm a boy!!"

Jack laughed and Ashes insides went all tingly at the sounds he never realised what a nice laugh he had. She sat in the stone wall, watching Jack as he laughed some more, she decided that perhaps Jack had some attractive qualities, he could laugh for one, and he was obviously kind, if he was willing to do this for her.

"I'm serious, I'd do it fer yer boy, you saved me life an' captain jack is eternally grateful, savvy?"

Ash chewed her bottom lip "I dunnoo… what abou-MMPH!!" Ash was cut off by jack kissing her.

His hands were all running though her hair and she finally relaxed and kissed him back, she was too afraid to move her hands though. She closed her eyes, she felt jacks hands move, and felt her own hands being moved round jacks' waist she opened her eyes in surprise. Jack's hands were all over her back now and she melted a little bit inside a moaned in pleasure. Wow, if this was kissing!!! She though to herself. They kissed for sometime and then jack's hands started trying to undo her sash on her waste, it took her a little while to realise what he was doing and she gasped and shoved him away. HE would find other secret, she couldn't have that.

"what??" puffed jack, and he tried again

"No jack, that's enough" said Ash, steadying jack's hand. She smiled into his eyes

"thank you, that was wonderful"

"Cap'n jack, at yer service Ash!!" and he bowed. "come on we should get back"

Back on board the pearl, they met will, and they talked about ash fighting lessons. Jack said he would give her tuition twice a week, and then Will would help out once a week as well.

Ash, will and jack took a walk round the deck thinking about where they might go next and talking about stuff. And the pirate raid. They all wanted some treasure and they wanted some soon so they could spend it. They were all sat on the edge of the boat, their legs dangling over the hedge and they were talking about home. Will said he had a girlfriend called elizabeth back at home, but she didn't agree with his pirate ways so he told her he was a merchant sailor. He didn't really like Elizabeth that much, but liked her as fiend, he said in conclusion he could live with her but never really love her. Jack nodded quietly when he said this "I know how yer feel mate. It's cruel not ter be with the one yer love. I've seen lots of it aboard the pearl, men going lonely and love missing it's chance. Life is so cruel sometimes" He stared out to see and will and ash stared at him, she never realized jack was so deep.

Ash put her hands in her pocket s and started to whistle a tune about the sea, when she felt something in her pocket.

She too kit out and stared at it under the street light

"What's that??" Asked Jack, seeing that ash had stopped

"Oh, That dead man gave it me" said ash.

"He said beware the greyskull and gave this to me" Ash held it up so Jack could see.

"I ain't never seen that before" he said examining it at all sides.

"I know someone who will know what it does though. Tia Dalmer!"

And they ran back to the ship wheel and set off for her lair….

….TTBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
